


smuffstories | The way we are

by smuffstories



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuffstories/pseuds/smuffstories
Summary: ryosuke is a normal boy but he has a feminine personality he likes shoujo manga and cooking in other word he likes girls hobbies , while yuto is the total opposite of him , he's loud and his mood switch up fast , to put it in other word he's a teenager , what will happen when they meet ? and what yuto will say about ryosuke's girly hobbies ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my blog: https://smuffstories.dreamwidth.org/

chapter: 1

Pairing: Yutoyama

Genre: Romance-comedy-AU

Rating: PG-13

Summary: ryosuke is a normal boy but he has a feminine personality he likes shoujo manga and cooking in other word he likes girls hobbies , while yuto is the total opposite of him , he's loud and his mood switch up fast , to put it in other word he's a teenager , what will happen when they meet ? and what yuto will say about ryosuke's girly hobbies ?

" aah should I wait all this line? " a long sigh escaped from a tall handsome guy who was standing in a long line in the book store to get his sister favorite manga, he was so bored he looked around him all of them were girls except one guy he was standing next to him in the line, he thought: "ah I think he's like me" but his thoughts were wrong when he saw the short boy take the shoujo manga happily then walking away, he was surprised but at the same time he couldn't believe what he saw he told himself maybe he was happy because he finally get what his sister want. Because it's impossible to see a guy who love shoujo manga right? Will that's what he thought .  
next day on the first day of school Yuto was chatting with his friends and laughing, then suddenly one of his friends called tsuyoshi pointed at the boy who was sitting on his seat and reading, "hey yamachan~are you reading your cute shoujo manga again?" the short boy looked at him and ignored him, one of his friends laughed and said:"what?he read shoujo manga? "  
"yeah you don't know about that? "  
Yuto looked at him then he remembered that he saw him yesterday on the book store, he laughed and said: "huh?is there is really guys who love shoujo manga?"  
tsuyoshi laughed and said: "nope just him " then he continued: "he even like cooking and sewing he's really like girls "  
then he approached to the little boy and said: "ryosuke you still didn't stop doing those girls hobbies? We're in high school now high school " he repeated as he was hitting on his desk.  
ryosuke sighed in anger saying: "you're annoying stop stalking me stalker "  
"huh ? i'm not stalking you dummy I'm your middle school friend "  
"ok now can you stop stucking your nose in my own business and hobbies? I told you before everyone is free to love what they want "  
"but you're in high school now, I'm telling you that because if others saw you like this they'll make fun of you "  
"I told you before I don't care about what others say "  
Yuto laughed and said: "he's right you should stop doing this you're a boy "  
Ryosuke stand up in anger and said :"ah you and your friends are so annoying too " then he took his bag and walked away, Yuto laughed and said: "what's wrong with him? That boy is funny "  
Ryosuke was that kind of a boy who has a feminine personality because he grow up with his two big sisters that's why he love girls hobbies and for shoujo manga's that's his life source he love shoujo manga so much that he want to live a pure love story like them, when he entered high school he hoped and wished that he have love story like them, sharing a kiss under the rain and romantic first date and all those kind of stuff , whenever he think about these things he blush , he doesn't have many friends all of his friends are girls and they always talk about shoujo manga and girls stuff all the time, now you wonder what a boy is doing with girls all the time? Will that's because he help them with their romance issues since he read a lot of shoujo manga, and his only male friend is tsuyoshi I don't know if it's right to call him a friend or not because tsuyoshi always make fun of his girly hobbies , but they went to the same middle school together and ryosuke was like this since forever he can't change what he really is, unlike the other boy called nakajima Yuto he was the oppisite of him , he's a normal teenager after all ,he's loud and his mood switch up so fast he wasn't emotional and quiet like ryosuke so they were totally different from each other.  
Next day when ryosuke was sitting in the class reading his favorite manga, a bunch of guys were sitting next to him laughing loudly, he couldn't focus because they were so loud.  
"ah I'm bored" tsuyoshi said.  
"let's go and bully that guy from yesterday it's so fun when we're making fun of that mama's boy " Yuto said when he was pointing at ryosuke.  
They stand up and went to ryosuke then Yuto took the manga from him saying :"you're still reading this? You didn't listen to what we told you yesterday? "  
"give it back to me " ryosuke said when he was trying to take the manga from Yuto, but he was too short to catch it .  
"let's see what kind of stories you're reading this time " Yuto said as he was flipping the pages and laughing loudly just to tease him.  
"give it back to me " ryosuke tried to take it from Yuto but tsuyoshi held him.  
"eeh that guy have the same family name as me "Yuto said as he was pointing at the guy in the manga.  
Then he continued: "hey guys what you think about we imitate this story? Since he have the same family name like me?" Yuto said to his friend.  
"that's a good idea"  
"wait don't go, I'll protect you...." Yuto was reading out loud.  
"do you really read this kind of shit?" he said confusingly while he was flipping the pages, then he said: "oh wait I found a good one" he pushed ryosuke on the wall one hand beside ryosuke's head and the other one holding the manga, ryosuke looked at him surprisingly , _"is he trying to imitate the kabe Don in this manga? Oh God no"_ he said in his mind.  
He put the manga away and put his hands beside ryosuke's head as he was trying to do him a kabe Don to him , then he smirk looking at his eyes then he softly print a kiss on his lips, ryosuke stood there in shock he don't know how to react to this, is this real?or he's dreaming? Yuto pulled and throw the manga on his desk laughing: "now we make your cute little story come true aren't you happy? "  
his friends laughed loudly saying: "you nailed it! Your act was so good "  
he laughed saying: "that was nothi-"  
and his words was cut when he felt someone slap him, he looked shockingly but angry at the same time when he saw that this little boy slap him while he was crying, he shouted in anger: "what's wrong with you little brat?!"  
ryosuke didn't answer as he was looking at ground wiping his tears, he grabbed his coller angrily saying: "do you think that you can slap people whenever you want you little troll?!"  
tsuyoshi tried to hold Yuto back before he do something to him because he's really angry right now and he know what Yuto can do when he's angry.  
"guys keep calm "  
ryosuke pushed Yuto saying: "jerk, I hate you" then he run away.  
"what's wrong with him " Yuto angrily said.  
"Yuto keep calm that was nothing we were joking don't take things seriously " tsuyoshi tried to calm him down.  
"me? Isn't he's the one who take things seriously?"  
" maybe that was his first kiss that's why he's mad " one of his friends said.  
"huh? Who cares about that?is he a 13 Years old girl?getting mad over this stupid things? god He's really like girls I feel sorry for his mom " Yuto angrily said then they walked away.  
In the bathroom ryosuke was crying so hard because he couldn't believe what happened there ,that was his first kiss, he always imagine having his first kiss on fireworks show or on the beach or under the rain, but right now all of his imaginations were washed away by yuto's jerkly act, he cry every time he remember how Yuto laughed after kissing him. It's not fair when they're bullying him just because he love girls hobbies that's not fair, and above all of that they stole his first kiss, ryosuke cried because of this fact and cried more because this is not fair and they're heartless jerks.  
After that ryosuke hated Yuto so much that he never hated someone like that in his entire life, he was so cold and rude toward him, and Yuto didn't care about that at all he didn't give a flying fuck about ryosuke and he totally forgot about what happened that day.

 

 

A/N : i wrote this in one week but i just posted it because i was so busy with uni * still didn't write the end tho* but anyway i hope u guys like it even tho the story isn't that good , but anyway i wrote this and i'm writing this because y'all need to appreciate yama's feminine personality xD


	2. Chapter 2

chapter: 2

Pairing: Yutoyama

Genre: Romance-comedy-AU

Rating: PG-13

One day Yuto did some troubles and the teacher give him a punishment which he'll help the other class to prepare to their charity event, when he went to the class he saw ryosuke there .  
"what are you doing here?" ryosuke immediately said when he saw Yuto.  
"the teacher told me I should help you here because that's my punishment "  
"we don't need your help "  
"great then I'll sit here and do nothing "  
"get out "  
"I wish I can but I can't because if I did that the teacher will give me double punishment"  
ryosuke looked at him then he ignored him, Yuto was sitting there playing with his phone and listen to music, minutes later when they wanted to put a poster it was too high and they need someone tall to put it.  
"we can't do it it's too high and there is no ladder any where " the girl said.  
"we can ask nakajima-kun he's tall " the other girl said  
"we don't need his help I can do it by myself " ryosuke said then he put a small chair and stand on it but he failed , he still can't post the poster because he's too short, the girl went to yuto and asked him and he gladly agreed to help her.  
When ryosuke saw him he ignored him saying: "I can do it " then he was about to tumble and fall but Yuto catch him before he fall.  
"don't touch me from here it make me feel weird " ryosuke pushed yuto's hands when he was holding him from his waist and his heart was beating so fast and his face was red.  
"ok move shortie" Yuto pushed him aside and post the poster.  
"thank you so much nakajima-kun" the girl said when Yuto finished posting the poster.  
Next day when Yuto was sitting there reading a magazine tsuyoshi and his friends come and told him: "hey what are you doing here? Don't tell me that you're a part of this stupid event " tsuyoshi said.  
"no way, that's my punishment after I paint and draw on the roof top "  
"aah poor you"  
"shut up you should be here with me because you was there with me "  
"yeah but I escaped before the teacher see me "  
"shut up" yuto said annoyingly.  
then tsuyoshi looked at the magazine that Yuto was reading then he said: "oh she's hot" he said as he was pointing at the woman half naked on the magazine.  
"I know right?"  
"if you don't have anything to do please get out" ryosuke said when they were laughing loudly.  
"come here and watch this with us it's better than your shoujo manga " tsuyoshi said when he dragged ryosuke to sit beside them, when ryosuke saw the magazine he was so shock and his face went all red because it was kinda porn magazine ? how they can read things like this?  
"w-what is this?" ryosuke said when he was blushing hard.  
"what ? you don't like this?"  
"o-of course not! Who the hell gonna like this!"  
"normal guys? "  
"you guys are not normal! what if someone saw this magazine ? you'll be in trouble"  
" calm down mama's boy , everything will be alright if you keep you mouth shut and stopped acting prude like you never say porn in your life " tsuyoshi said.  
" huh ? i never watched porn in my li-"  
Yuto interrupt him and stand up smirking at ryosuke's face as he slap his butt saying: "sit down and watch , I know you're turned by this " ryosuke blushed hard when Yuto hit his butt saying these dirty words.  
"huh? You're a pervet! "  
Yuto laughed loudly saying: "he's so prude "  
ryosuke pushed Yuto when he was standing beside him saying: "get away from me perv" then he blushed again and rushed out , he started thinking: _"what's wrong with them? God why he keep touching me like that? That's weird "_ then he remembered when Yuto kiss him and he blushed and he's heart beated so fast, _"ah I should stop remembering this "_ when he come back to the class his friends went out and he started working alone and Yuto was there reading his magazine, there was something ryosuke couldn't do it by himself, but he can't ask for yuto's help because his pride stopped him, Yuto noticed that ryosuke needs help when he saw him that he couldn't post it by himself, he put the magazine away and started staring at ryosuke who failed every time he tried to pin that thing , ryosuke who noticed that someone was staring at him he know that was Yuto he couldn't turn his face but he knows that he was looking at him, after a few minutes when Yuto was laughing while staring at ryosuke, he stand up and decided to help him, ryosuke didn't say anything but he accept yuto's help without saying anything, when they finished posting that thing, they went to do the other stuff and they were sharing their opinions and talk about random stuff.  
" so this event for charity and stuff like that ? " yuto said when he was posting another poster .  
" yes " ryosuke answered  
" do you like doing these stuff ?"  
" yes i love helping people it make me feel good "  
" oh that's nice "  
" do you wanna join with us ? "  
" nope "  
afrer having this short conversation with yuto ryosuke realized that maybe he was wrong, maybe Yuto was kind and sweet all the time but sometimes he's kinda jerk? And for Yuto he didn't care about if they're talking or not because he never seen anything bad from him, ryosuke was mad since the last time but right now all the anger he felt before vanished away , and for Yuto he doesn't care that's why he wasn't mad at all.  
after they finished they sighed and said: "ah finally"  
"thank you" ryosuke softly and shyly said.  
"no need , you should hang out with us sometimes if you want, I feel bad for what I did to your manga last time " yuto replied .  
ryosuke was surprised because this is the first time he'll hang out with male friends! He don't have many friends he didn't say yes, yet but of course he'll go out with them.  
One time when they were together on the back yard, they were laughing and suddenly they bumped into each other's head while they were so close , they looked at each other's eyes then they both laughed, Yuto looked at ryosuke's face then he laughed and kissed him, ryosuke's eyes widen open in shock  
"why did you did that? " he surprisingly said while he was touching his lips.  
"what? Do you hate that?" '  
"yes I mean no I mean yes ughh.. It just we're not lovers or dating why are you doing this with me "  
"it's ok we don't have to be lovers "  
"do you do this with everyone? "  
"nope you're the first one "  
"why did you do that? "  
"I don't know I felt I wanted to "  
"huh?" he surprisingly said.  
Yuto laughed and said "what? Do you want us to date?"  
ryosuke blushed hard and paused for a seconds then he thought that he shouldn't waste this moment or Yuto will change his mind, he said while he was blushing: "y-yes!"  
"ok then choose the place you want and we'll go"  
"how about aquarium? "  
"sounds good"  
"ok then see you tomorrow "  
when ryosuke come back home he lied down on his bed still can't believe that all of this happen in a blink of eye, can you believe that they're dating now?and last week they were hating each other ? Will that's for ryosuke but for Yuto he didn't know about ryosuke's hate existence, he can't believe that all of this suddenly happened and he don't really know if he's in love with Yuto or not it just happen all of sudden and now he's having his first date! He waste no time and he quickly started preparing for his look he wanted to be perfect in his first date, next day when he arrived he saw Yuto there playing with his phone he approached to him and smiled , Yuto put his phone in his pocket and smiled back at him, then they walked together, ryosuke expect from him to praise him and tell him that he's beautiful because he took 1 hour to be perfect for his first date, but well things didn't go as he want, when they were watching the animals and walking together Yuto was looking at the big dolphin surprisingly and laughing: "look at this he's so beautiful " he said while he was looking at the dolphins, ryosuke nodded and smiled at him, then he stand up and continued walking, when they were walking beside each other Yuto passed his hands beside ryosuke's hands as he was still looking at the dolphins , ryosuke thought he wanted to hold his hands he took a deep breath as he was blushing and put his hands with yuto's hands.  
"huh?" Yuto's thoughts about the dolphins was cut when ryosuke hold his hands, he took the camera from ryosuke's other hand and looked straight to his eyes saying: "I meant I want the camera " then he continued walking, ryosuke was so embarrassed at this he never been embarrassed like this in his entire life he just wanted to vanish away right now, he kept being silent after that and he didn't say anything, and Yuto was taking photos as he was watching the dolphins happily.  
"let's take a photo together " Yuto said as he was holding his camera, he asked someone to take a picture for them and he put his hands around ryosuke's shoulder and he cling his face to ryosuke's face as he was smiling happily at the camera.  
 _"how can you cling to my face like this after you ignored me minutes ago? "_ ryosuke said in his mind.  
will Yuto didn't ignore him , he didn't know about what ryosuke think, it's hard for him to understand ryosuke because he's kinda... Like girls? And it's known that boys can't understand girls that's why he didn't understand what he meant, while they were walking ryosuke suddenly bumped into someone with drink and it pour all over his shirt, the person quickly apologized and bow then handed him tissues, ryosuke was burning mad but he tried to hold himself and accept his apology.  
"oh it look bad , it pour all over your shirt " Yuto said as he was looking at ryosuke's shirt that was covered in strawberry juice, and that made ryosuke feel worse, was Yuto saying this words to make him feel worse or comforting him?  
"yeah I need to go and wash it"  
ryosuke kept holding himself and not explode in anger until he find out that Yuto didn't go and help him to wash his shirt, now he's really mad that he'll explode in any second , after he finished wiping his shirt with tissues he still smells like strawberry even tho he like strawberry but right now he can't stand seeing strawberry or smell strawberry or anything he was so mad and he was even more when he saw Yuto eating strawberry ice cream while playing with his phone, ok first: Yuto was stupid and cold and he didn't know anything romantic and second: he didn't go and help him, third: he was playing with his phone while he was eating and he didn't think about about buying him ice cream too, he was selfish cold hearted bitch I mean jerk sorry.  
"why you didn't buy me ice cream too?" ryosuke asked.  
"oh sorry I didn't know that you want"  
"should i tell you this? Couples share everything together because love is sharing and caring I don't have to tell you everything you should know and feel it by yourself " ryosuke started his romance-love lectures.  
"ok ok I'm sorry why are you so mad? That was a strawberry ice cream and you're smelling like strawberry so it no different " Yuto laughed after he said that as it was a joke, it was a joke for him but for ryosuke it wasn't, he stared angrily at him as he's gonna slap him at any minute but he decided to ignore him and walk away without saying anything  
"hey wait" Yuto said as he was trying to catch up with ryosuke who was walking away, when ryosuke wanted to get out of the aquarium area and go home it was crowded at the entrance ,they waited there while they were standing next to each other and ryosuke couldn't stand standing next to Yuto because he is so mad right now that he's gonna punch him at any minute  
"hey look this girl is beautiful right? " Yuto said as he was showing him a picture in his phone, and that made ryosuke worse , because for God sake they're in a date and Yuto still talk about girls? What the hell is wrong with him? It's not like he's jealous or something it just ,it's rude when you do that in your date, even if it's only a date you don't have to do this stuff with your date even if you don't love each other you have to at least respect them and be a little loyal to them? Anyway ryosuke didn't answer him and Yuto didn't care because he was texting and laughing with his friends and that made ryosuke feel worse now he'll kill Yuto if no one stop him, when they left the aquarium suddenly the clouds become dark and it started raining  
"ah it's raining " Yuto said as he saw the drops of rain fall on his head  
"it can't get worse , god " ryosuke said  
"I'll go and buy an umbrella " Yuto said as he went to the nearest shop to buy umbrella, and ryosuke started thinking, it can't get any worse than this, first: he tried to be perfect but he didn't get any praise or attention from Yuto second: Yuto was stupid and didn't understand that he want to hold his hand. Third: the strawberry juice poured all over him and he still feel so disgusted that he'll come back home and have a shower for 4 hours, Ford: he know that Yuto was a jerk, and finally he know for sure that nakajima Yuto was 100% jerk he's no different from those stupid jerks who try to ruin the main couple relationships in shoujo manga, and that kind was the most kind of characters ryosuke hated in his life, so now nakajima Yuto took the first place in his hate list before those jerks in shoujo manga.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't find another one, but we can share this together " Yuto said when he come back with one umbrella  
"I don't want to " ryosuke said as he was circling his hands on his chest in defence. "huh?"  
"I said I don't want " ryosuke shouted as he step away more.  
"why are you shouting? " Yuto angrily said, then he continued as he touched ryosuke's wet shoulder : "look you'll get wet if you stay like this" ryosuke pushed his hands away and said in loud tone : "don't touch me "  
"what the fuck is wrong with you?" Yuto shouted in anger when ryosuke pushed his hands away  
"I hate you"  
"huh?" Yuto confusingly said because what the fuck is he saying?  
"this is the worse day in my life it can't get any worse "  
"why? You wanted this date don't you? "  
"call this a date? Nothing went the way I want all of this is a mess I wanted to hold hands in my first date and walk together happily and share ice cream and get my first kiss in my first date but no , nothing from all I imagined happened" ryosuke started being emotional and said all in his heart without knowing what he's saying, then he continued: "you're the worse, I feel sorry for the person who's gonna date you soon "  
"huh? I'm the worse?"  
"yes you are, you're selfish and careless and cold hearted jerk "  
"and you're fucking dramatic "  
they started fighting after Yuto heard ryosuke call him like that.  
"you're a jerk you'll never find love in your life "  
"and you'll never gonna live like shoujo manga's and your stupid teenage fantasies will never come true "  
"I hate you, you're the worse "  
"fine hate me, as if I care "  
ryosuke was about to explode in emotions mixed of anger and tears he tried to walk away and pass the street but Yuto held his hands roughly and shouted: "do you wanna get killed? Are you crazy? "  
"leave me alone " Yuto held his hand and pushed him on the wall, "why are you mad like this? Is it because your fantasies didn't come true?"  
"no it's not like that you'll never understand because you're stupid "  
"or is it because you didn't get your first kiss in your first date? if that so then fine" then he kissed ryosuke's lips saying: "here you got your first kiss are you happy now?" ryosuke paused for a moment because he was shock and his mind paused too, then he pushed Yuto and slap him.  
"what the hell is wrong with you? Do you do this to everyone? God I really hate you " ryosuke said while he was crying.  
Yuto held ryosuke's hands in anger and shouted: "who give you the right to slap me every time you want?"  
ryosuke shivered in fear because he was scared because Yuto is really mad right now, but he didn't care and he shouted back while he was still crying: "you can't kiss anyone every time you want that's- "  
and his words was cut when Yuto pushed him again on the wall and attacked his lips, "w-what leave.. Me..alone... " ryosuke said between the kiss while he was trying to push Yuto, but he couldn't because Yuto held his hands strongly and put it down, he wanted to scream in pain because Yuto is tighten his grip on his hands but he give up at the end and give himself to him, the kiss was wet and full of tongues this is the first passionate kiss for ryosuke so he wasn't doing good inside yuto's mouth and he lost his breath after 30 seconds, he pulled to catch some air but he was still so close to yuto's face as if they're gonna kiss again.  
looking deeply at each other's eyes , all the mixed emotions that ryosuke felt minutes ago is now vanished away and replaced with desire and love, he wanted to taste those lips again, then he just realized that they're staring at each other's face as if they're gonna kiss again, he blushed and pulled , Yuto laughed softly because his anger that was controlling him minutes ago is now vanished away , after he taste ryosuke's lips, he took the umbrella and touched ryosuke's hands as he tried to hold them to walk into the street together, ryosuke was surprised and he thought he was imagining when Yuto held his hands, he surprisingly looked at Yuto as if he's saying: _"is this real?"_  
"let's walk together into this street, there is a lot of cars be careful" Yuto said as he was holding ryosuke's hands, they passed the street together while they were holding hands sharing the same umbrella.  
The next day ryosuke couldn't believe what happened yesterday it all happen all of sudden it's weird somehow but beautiful at the same time, he can't forget the taste of yuto's lips when he was in his second date in Disney land they played a lot of games and they eat ice cream then they were holding hands, it's just like how ryosuke imagined it, it was so beautiful and romantic better than his imagination, at the end when they were sitting next to each other while they were eating ice cream Yuto said as he was pointing at ryosuke's mouth: "there is ice cream here " ryosuke tried to wipe it and said : "huh?where" Yuto wiped his lips with his thumb then slowly leaned closer to kiss his lips, ryosuke was surprised but he slowly give up and kissed him back closing his eyes and forget about all the world.  
their first date wasn't as he imagined but their second date was better than he imagined.


	3. smuffstories | The way we are

chapter: 3

Pairing: Yutoyama

Genre: Romance-comedy-AU

Rating: NC-17

When he come back home he kept thinking about Yuto all the time he was so happy that he couldn't sleep and he kept thinking when he wake up the first thing that appear in his mind was Yuto, he took all over his mind that he do nothing just thinking about him, and how he started thinking that knows that he's desperately in love with him , the way Yuto was touching his face and put his hands on ryosuke's head while they were kissing and his gentle touchs all these things were turning him on when he remember it, and his smile was the most thing he admire in this world, he knew that he was desperately in love with him when he remember all those things and his heart beat fast, when they were kisisng in the back yard ryosuke was kissing Yuto like there is no tomorrow because he's so in love with all yuto's little things especially his lips, he was kissing him so hard as if he didn't met him in a year, when he pulled from the kiss he said while he was looking at Yuto's face and panting heavily as his face was burning red: "I love you " and he was the first one who fall in love.  
After a few weeks ryosuke was so madly in love with Yuto whenever he see him he wanted to kiss him all day.  
"wait did you lock the door?" ryosuke said when he was kissing Yuto deeply and passionately as he felt the kiss was becoming more deeper and passionately every time their tongues fight in each other's mouth.  
"don't worry my parents aren't here only me and my sister and probably my sister is sleeping now " Yuto answered as he continued kissing ryosuke then sliding his hands under his shirt and that cause ryosuke moan softly, the kiss was becoming more passionate until they can't feel or think about anything but each other's body, both of them are hard as Yuto was on top of ryosuke, kissing him and stripping him from his clothes, ryosuke moaned when their sensitive parts touched, Yuto slide his hands on ryosuke's member when he stripped him from his jeans and boxers, he felt embarrassed but he didn't care because the way yuto's hands was sliding over his member felt so good , yuto was slowly sliding his hands over ryosuke's member as he could feel his pre-cum that was falling from his hard member, ryosuke would be very embarrassed if he was in his normal mood, but right now his thoughts was full of yuto's touch and Yuto himself, but his thoughts was cut when Yuto quickly took off his own jeans and took his member and place it into ryosuke's virgin hole "w-wait a-ah aaah" ryosuke moaned loudly in pain when yuto's length was fully inside him, he grabbed the bed sheets and tears were fallen to his cheeks because the pain was something much bigger than he can ever take, Yuto didn't think about what ryosuke felt because right now he feels so good inside him that he can't think about anything but his own pleasure.  
"a-ah ah yuto slowly i can't .. aah " ryosuke moaned but more likely he was screaming in pain when yuto was thrusting inside his tight hole . " it feels so good inside you " yuto said as he thrust harder and deeper , and ryosuke was moaning in pain more than he was moaning in pleasure.  
Next day when ryosuke woke up he couldn't walk , he remembered what they did last night that was hurt more than it was fun.  
 _"aah that was really hurt I don't know how some people enjoy it "_ he said as he tried to get up from his bed. He don't want to go to school but he have to because he have an important exam, he walked from his room as he felt sore everywhere in his body , right now he felt like he want to punch Yuto because he did that to him, when he went to the kitchen he saw his mom, he shouldn't walk like this in front of her or she will ask him a lot of questions, he decided to bear with the pain for a moment in front of her as he said he's going to school after he eat his breakfast, when he was walking to school he felt so much pain that he want to cry.  
 _"I'm not gonna cry, that doesn't hurt I've to bear this for a little bit longer"_ ryosuke said to himself as he was motivating himself to not cry on his way to school, when he arrived to the class he took a deep breath then walked to the class normally as he quickly sit on his chair, even when he sit on his chair he still feel pain and he can't sit comfortably.  
 _"aah I hate Yuto"_ ryosuke said to himself as the chair was making him feel more pain because he can't sit comfortably.  
 _"wait.. Yuto have nothing to do with this.. I should stop blame him and bear with this by myself, I'm ok I'm ok "_ ryosuke said to himself as he tried to forget about the pain, when Yuto was laughing with his friends he could notice ryosuke from afar he noticed that he can't sit comfortably, and he walk strangely, after a few periods he was noticing ryosuke all the time, he realized that he's walking strangely because of what they did last night, he felt guilty every time he see him like that, at the end of the day he went to ryosuke's class and took his bag and said: "let's go home together"  
"what are you doing?" ryosuke laughed softly when Yuto took his bag and carry it  
"jaa I'm waiting for you outside "  
"wait.." ryosuke said as he wanted to get up but he felt pain but he don't want to show it to Yuto anyway, Yuto hold his shoulder and softly asked : "are you ok?" ryosuke moved his hands away and said: "I'm fine I'm fine " when they went outside Yuto looked at ryosuke and said: "about last night I'm sorry " ryosuke blushed and said: "what?" Yuto know that when he saw ryosuke blush like that he know that he's embarrassed to talk about it, he took his bike and said "never mind" then pointed at his bike saying: "let's go home "  
"no I can go home by myself my house is close "  
 _"that stupid he don't know that I know about his back?"_ Yuto said in his mind, then he sit on the bike saying: "I know let's go and eat somewhere I'm hungry " ryosuke sat on the bike he can't spread his legs so he sit on the bike like a princess, and hold yuto's shirt shyly, and Yuto took his hand and put it on his waist saying : "hold me like that so you don't fall since you're sitting like this "  
"I'm sitting like this because..... Never mind " ryosuke hugged Yuto from behind shyly as he started driving to the restaurant, Yuto wished that ryosuke don't hear his heart beats, because it was beating so fast he placed his hands on ryosuke's hands as he tried to touch them, and that cause ryosuke to blush and placing his head on yuto's back hugging him softly.  
after they eat their dinner and after ryosuke heard all the funny stories Yuto told him, when he arrived to his house Yuto hugged him softly before he go, ryosuke was surprised but he hugged him back anyway.  
"please don't hate me I'm sorry about your back "  
ryosuke blushed and said: "no it's ok tomorrow I'll feel much better don't worry " Yuto looked at him then kissed him softly then he go.  
When he was lying down on his bed thinking about ryosuke all the time he can't get him out of his mind he remember his scent that stuck in his shirt when he hugged him, he remember his smile and his cute face he remember every thing about him, and when he woke up the first thing he think about is ryosuke, and when he see him he wanted to kiss him all day, maybe he he finally fall in love with him  
"ryo-chan what are you doing?" Yuto said as he was lying down on ryosuke's bed.  
"I'm doing my homework " ryosuke answered  
"you're doing your homework all the time "  
"because the teacher give us homework and I have to do it "  
"I don't do mine, that doesn't matter "  
"it is matter, if you don't do your homework you'll get low marks"  
"I already get low marks all the time "  
"and you like it?"  
"naah I don't care that's why, what's important is that I'll graduate at the end "  
"Yuto why are you like this? Studying is important if you don't study you'll... "  
"ah ok ok I get it, please don't Start, you're like my mother "  
"ok" ryosuke answered then he continue doing his homework, minutes later Yuto sighed and said: "ryo-chan I'm so bored talk to me or let's do something fun "  
"I'm studying "  
"I know but can you stop doing your homework for a while and come with me?"  
"no"  
Yuto sighed and rolled over the bed and continued playing with his phone, after a few minutes he put his phone away and started staring at ryosuke: "you're so cute do you know that? "  
ryosuke blushed but he didn't show that to Yuto.  
"and beautiful "  
ryosuke put his face down more on the notebook to cover his blushing face.  
"I know that you're blushing right now and you still so cute when you blush too "  
ryosuke coughed to clear his voice and hide his shyness: "I can't focus if you kept talking to me "  
Yuto stand up and went closer to ryosuke and whispered to his ears as he was touching his skin: "and your skin is beautiful too I wanna touch it forever" ryosuke blushed more and his face went all red he wanted to push Yuto but Yuto held his hands and kissed his neck softly.  
"mm..y-yuto stop" ryosuke tried to hold his voice when Yuto was licking his neck teasingly and softly just the way he like it, Yuto pulled then he stand up and locked the door then he looked at ryosuke's face and put him on the bed and started kissing him.  
"mm Yuto.. " ryosuke tried to speak between the kiss, but then he started kissing Yuto back as Yuto's hands were massaging and touching his nipples, and his other hand was taking off his own jeans.  
"wait are you going all the way again?" ryosuke surprisingly said when he saw Yuto taking off his jeans  
"yeah" Yuto answered when he pulled from the kiss as he was looking at ryosuke's worried face, ryosuke grabbed the bed sheets and closed his eyes, Yuto looked at him and softly and took his hands and kissed his cheek's saying: "don't worry I won't be rough like the last time" ryosuke nodded but still scared and worried, Yuto softly tangled his hands with ryosuke's hands then started kissing his chest and licking his nipples and one hand softly stroking ryosuke's member, ryosuke moaned when he was doing this at the same time, then Yuto went closer to ryosuke's face and hugged him kissing his neck from behind while he insert one finger  
"this is for preparing you I'm sorry I didn't last time that's why I hurt you "  
"n-no it's ok" ryosuke said while he was panting because Yuto is driving him crazy when he was kissing his neck and massaging his hole at the same time  
"if you want me to stop tell me, I'll hold back this time " Yuto said then he pulled his finger and replace them with his member, he enter ryosuke slowly and softly while holding his hands and hugging him tightly from behind as he was trying his best not to hurt him, few seconds later ryosuke was moaning in pleasure after he was panting because he was scared, Yuto was thrusting in soft and slow pace as ryosuke was holding hands and moaning, Yuto changed his thrusts in deeper and fast pace as ryosuke throw his head on his chest and moaning in pleasure because it felt so good that he don't want him to stop, Yuto noticed that he hit his sweet spot when ryosuke's moaned changed to soft moans so he hit that place over and over as ryosuke was moaning in pleasure  
"a-h hmm it's good.. Yuto.. That feels so good.. " ryosuke finally said what he felt.  
Yuto smiled and kissed his neck and kept thrusting inside his tight-wet hole, if ryosuke was in his normal mood he'll never say anything like that, but right now he didn't care about that because he felt so good and Yuto needs to know that so he'll never stop.  
"ah- Yuto.. Don't stop" ryosuke said when Yuto was hitting his sweet spot over and over, minutes later Yuto felt that ryosuke's hole was getting tight he knows that he need to get him back to the mood so he started stroking his member while he still inside him, ryosuke moaned loudly saying: "hmm ah.. not in the same time.. " Yuto started stroking his member faster and harder  
"you're driving me crazy" ryosuke throw his head and clinged closer to Yuto to deepen his thrust, Yuto smiled because he know that ryosuke was feeling so good that's why he's doing all these stuff right now, that kind of stuff and that part of him that he'll never see him doing it in normal days, Yuto pant heavily as he let go of his hug after he cums inside him, ryosuke who was panting heavily like he lost all his energy after he cums on the bed sheets , lied down closer to Yuto as he was holding his hands, Yuto smiled as he was looking at ryosuke tired face and his sweaty bangs and those love marks all over his body, he was so cute and beautiful that he want to make out with him again but he lost all his energy too.  
"I love you " Yuto finally confessed.  
Ryosuke blushed and looked at him surprisingly, Yuto kissed his head while he was hugging him saying: "you're so cute when you're blushing " ryosuke blushed and buried his head in yuto's chest hugging him back and wishing he can stay there forever.

A/N: i'm actually screaming while writing this because ... god they're so cute when they're like this.


	4. smuffstories | The way we are

chapter: 4

Pairing: Yutoyama

Genre: Romance-comedy-AU

Rating: NC-17  


After a few weeks their relationship grow stronger and stronger , right now both of them love each other equally, they hang out together all the time, and even though Yuto hate manga store but he go there because ryosuke want to.  
"did you finished? " he said with a long sigh  
"not yet" ryosuke answered as he was picking his favorite manga lasted release.  
Yuto sighed again as he was looking at that long roof full of manga's, then he picked a manga as he was flipping pages, he smirked then he said as he handed him the manga : "hey why you don't buy this? it look intersting " ryosuke looked at it then he blushed hard when he was flipping through the pages then he said: "what is this!"  
"you should buy this for education purpose " ryosuke blushed hard and said: "what are you saying? " Yuto took the BL manga From him then he flip through pages and handed it again to him saying: "we should try this one"  
"huh?what?that's impossible! I'll never do this" ryosuke said as he was burning red when Yuto pointed at the riding scene.  
"why are you so embarrassed? Even though we've done those things so many time"  
"i-it just.. It's weird if I read this kind of things and i can't imagine myself doing that scene.. "  
Yuto squeezed his cheeks then he said: "you're still so pure and innocent but I'll make you do this one day "  
ryosuke blushed and turned his face and continued walking.  
"aah my parents went on holiday for a whole month, which means the house is only for me" Yuto happily said when he was with his friends and ryosuke was there doing his homework, "eeh now you can bring girls whenever you want! " tsuyoshi said.  
"should I bring my girlfriend tomorrow and make party?" his other friends said.  
"we can bring hot chicks for all of us and have fun together "  
"really? " Yuto excitedly said, then he laughed.  
When ryosuke heard that he felt jealous, anger and sad, yuto's friends should know about their relationship and stop saying these silly things, but at the same time he was worried because is he really gonna bring girls to his house and party?he hoped from the bottom of his heart he don't.  
However After a few days a new student came to ryosuke's class and become so close to him, because ryosuke was helping him in his lessons, and Yuto was so jealous because he wasn't only close to ryosuke but also do a lot of skin ships with him, but at the same time ryosuke didn't care about that because after what happened a few days ago he felt angry that he want Yuto to be jealous too.  
Yuto didn't come to school for two days because no one is there to force him to go to school, but at the same time the main reason was because he was bored and as you know his mood change so fast but at the same time that was because he was getting mad every time he see ryosuke with that guy, ryosuke didn't call him or text him for two days so that was making him more mad he was thinking: _"of course because he's having fun with that guy or maybe he's bored and sick of me "_  
"ugh why am i thinking like ryosuke ? i mean like girls "at  
that moment ryosuke called him, he picked up quickly and answered him : " heh it's weird you're calling me I thought you were with your new friend "  
"what are you talking about? I send you so many texts but you never reply them, anyway never mind, why you didn't come for 2 days? Are you ok? "  
"yeah I'm fine I'm just bored from school "  
"what? You can't stop going to school just because you're bored "  
"I didn't drop out of school yet. I'm just having a break to clear my mind "  
"if you keep doing this you'll..... "  
"ok fine please don't start you're really like my mom , anyway what do you want?"  
"I wrote today's lessons for you "  
"really? Thanks but you know I don't do my homeworks "  
"I know but you can't be like that forever you have to.... "  
"ok fine I understand please don't start "  
" I'll come to your house to give it to you "  
"really? You don't have to, I'll come to school tomorrow "  
"no I wanna see you.. Because I miss you " ryosuke said as he was blushing.  
"I miss you too " Yuto smiled then hang up, when he heard this from ryosuke he was so happy , maybe he was wrong maybe ryosuke didn't get bored from him or something, and he was right ryosuke send him a lot of messages but he didn't see them, he was so happy that now he's waiting for ryosuke happily as he was looking at the window and walking around the room.  
But his smiled fade away after 15 minutes when he was looking at the window then he saw that guy hugging ryosuke, he was unbearably mad and jealous that he's gonna break anything right now, his mood went down in a second when he saw that, when ryosuke arrived to the door, Yuto opened the door but he's still mad, he stand on the door still didn't make ryosuke come in.  
"here" ryosuke give him the notebooks.  
"thanks " Yuto coldly said as he took the notebooks from him, ryosuke wanted to come in but Yuto still didn't move his hands off the door, ryosuke looked at him surprisingly but embarrassed at the same time saying confusingly: "what's wrong? "  
"I took the notebook you can go home "  
"huh?"  
"you said you'll give me the notebooks only, and now I'm not in mood to see anyone so you can go home "  
"ha? But you were happy when we talked on the phone "  
"yup that was before now my mood suddenly went down and I don't want to see anyone " "you're always so Moody and I'm so tired of your stupid mood "  
"don't start shouting that's annoying "  
"I hate you"  
"ok go to your new friend I'm sure you love him "  
"what? Why Are you talking about him like that? "  
"you've been with him a lot lately I'm sure both of you are in love "  
"ha?what are you saying? You're talking no sense "  
"why you don't appreciate this relationship? I saw you there with that guy hugging him infront of my eyes, if you don't want this relationship anymore that's fine I'll understand "  
"huh?now it's me who don't appreciate this relationship? Wow! You should see yourself first! You're the one who want to invite girls here!"  
"ha?what girls? What are you talking about? "  
"and your friends don't know about our relationship yet , you still say I don't appreciate this relationship? Please make some sense when you talk "  
"my friends know about this relationship! It's your little friend who don't know about this yet!"  
"sure I didn't tell him yet we just met!"  
"wow doing all these stuff and you just met, I wonder what you will do if you met him from a long time ago? Maybe you'll marry him "  
"talking with you make me feel sick, I'm going " then he continued: "I sometimes feel like you don't love me anymore when I'm with tomoya-kun I feel like he love me more than you do " he turned his face and wanted to walk away saying: "anyway I'm going I'll come when you calm down "  
before he could walk away Yuto dragged him from his collar roughly dragging him into the living room , then roughly pushing him on the couch  
"what are you doing? Ah that hurt " ryosuke annoyingly shouted when Yuto was holding his hands roughly and on top of him  
"get off me, you're heavy that hurt " ryosuke tried to push Yuto but Yuto hold his hands even more and shouted in anger: "don't you ever say that he love you more than I do " Yuto said then roughly started kissing ryosuke and still on top of him, ryosuke tried to push Yuto because he was hurting him and he didn't give him time to breath  
"w-wait Yuto... " ryosuke tried to speak between the kiss but Yuto was locking his lips with his  
"you should know that you belong to me " Yuto angrily said as he was sliding his hands to unbutton ryosuke's jeans.  
"w-wait Yuto.. I'm... " ryosuke tried to catch some words as Yuto was stroking his member roughly and inserting two fingers at the same time, even though Yuto was so mad that he couldn't think straight but he still don't want to hurt ryosuke, he let go of ryosuke's hands when he was holding them tightly to unzip his jeans and taking his member to place it in his wet hole, ryosuke moaned loudly and grabbed yuto's shirt when he was thrusting hard and roughly inside him, he don't know how he feel right now because everything happen all of sudden he didn't give him time to think or realize what's happening right now, and more than that he didn't give him time to adjust his size, Yuto started kissing and biting ryosuke's neck and leaving so-obvious marks all over his chest and his neck " that's because he should know too that you belong to me " yuto said when he was leaving marks on ryosuke's neck as he was thrusting harder and deeper inside him and it feels like he's gonna break him.  
"a-ah hmm aaah that's so deep .. " ryosuke maoned when Yuto's was fully inside him and still thrusting harder.  
"Yuto slow down I'm going to c- " ryosuke said when Yuto almost reached his sweet spot, "call my name again" Yuto said then he slammed his sweet spot again.  
"a-ah yuto" ryosuke maoned his name when he hit his sweet spot.  
"no one can make you feel like this except me " Yuto said and he thrusts harder and roughly inside him.  
"yuto" ryosuke kept moaning his name every time he hit his sweet spot until he finally cums, he breathed heavily as he was never been tired like this in his entire life, but Yuto still inside him, "I still didn't finish yet" Yuto said as he moved his hands to stroke ryosuke's member.  
"w-wait what are you doing? " ryosuke said as he tried to raise his voice surprisingly but his voice was already gone after all of this.  
"you're mine" Yuto said as he kept thrusting hard inside him and stroking his member at the same time, he still didn't get enough and he kept thrusting hard and rough every time he remember ryosuke with that guy, he want ryosuke to be only his.  
"a-ah aaah Yuto.. " ryosuke moaned as he was exhaust as hell, Yuto kept thrusting and kissing ryosuke at the same time but ryosuke was already tired to kiss him back as hard as he did, Yuto started to slow down and his member started to slide off because he was so exhausted too, he pant heavily as he was looking at ryosuke underneath him, ryosuke held his shirt weakly as he was looking at him and worried if he's still mad or not, Yuto leaned closer to him and softly kissing him as he was exhausted as much as ryosuke was. Ryosuke replied to the kiss weakly and touching yuto's hair smiling in relief because he know that yuto is finally not mad anymore.  
"no one will ever love you like I do " Yuto said softly as he was breathing heavily. ryosuke smiled and said: "i love you, I'll never love someone like you "  
Yuto looked at him for a few seconds then he stand up leaving ryosuke on the couch, he went to the bathroom to have a shower while he was thinking about what's happen he did that without realizing what he was doing, he was so mad that his feelings controlled him without realizing that, he hoped that he didn't hurt ryosuke.. When he went to the living room he saw him sleeping deeply on the couch like a baby and he look so tired, sure he'll be so tired after their earlier action and he made him cums twice in a row and he didn't give him time to breath or realize things, he went there and lift him to his room after changing his clothes, he lied down beside him looking at his tired face and sliding his hands over his hair then kissing his forehead, he still love him more than anything he didn't mean to make him tired like this.  
When he woke up in the morning he looked at ryosuke who was awake beside him, he looked at him and said: "I'm sorry about yesterday did I hurt you? "  
"no you didn't hurt me it's not like the first time"  
yeah ryosuke was right only first times hurt.  
"I'm sorry because I was jealous.. " yuto said in low tone as he was beside him on the bed.  
"no it's ok" ryosuke said as he put his hands softly on yuto's cheeks. "I was jealous too.. To be honest " ryosuke continued in a low tone.  
"huh?why?" "because.. That time when your friends said they're gonna bring girls to your house you laughed as you were telling them it's ok .."  
"oh my god are you serious?" ryosuke looked at the other side as he was trying not to look at yuto's eyes.  
"I love you, I'll never cheat on you don't you ever think like that again" he said as he kissed ryosuke's head.


End file.
